


Ужасные люди есть в Голливуде

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: — Мы с тобой ужасные люди, — говорит Тимми, лениво двигая вниз молнию на его брюках. Он сидит у ног Арми, практически уткнувшись носом в его пах, и сказать, что эта поза возбуждает — не сказать ничего.





	Ужасные люди есть в Голливуде

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: тут не любят движение TimeUp.

— Мы с тобой ужасные люди, — говорит Тимми, лениво двигая вниз молнию на его брюках.   
Он сидит у ног Арми, практически уткнувшись носом в его пах, и сказать, что эта поза возбуждает — не сказать ничего.   
Кошка, которая давно не гуляет сама по себе, пришла за лаской.   
— Конечно, — хрипловатым голосом отвечает Арми, подавляя желание схватить Тимми за кудри и велеть ему поспешить.   
Спешить им незачем. У Элизабет "день красоты", посвященный различным косметологическим процедурам, а детей Ник увел гулять в парк, и это значит, дом Хаммеров в их с Тимми полном распоряжении, как минимум, на пару часов. Приятное разнообразие после десятков безликих гримерок и туалетов, где им приходилось ласкать друг друга в лихорадочной спешке. Сперва это даже заводило, добавляя остроты ощущениям, но через некоторое время стало раздражать.   
Арми отлично знал, какое уникальное сокровище, ангел в человеческом обличье, попало к нему в руки, и хотел смаковать каждое мгновение обладания им.   
— Я работал с известным педофилом, — тем временем продолжает Тимми, освободив член Арми из-под гнета нижнего белья. Член так и распирает от благодарности. — Этот педофил вздумал растлить несовершеннолетнюю дочку на чердаке в своем прежнем жилище, выбрав день, когда помимо них в доме находились другие дети и несколько нянек. Злодейски проникнув внутрь, он увел девочку на чердак, куда раньше боялся заходить из-за клаустрофобии. О том, что бывшая партнерша ненавидит его и мечтает лишить опеки над детьми, а значит, дай ей только повод для обвинений, и она тут же побежит в полицию, он тоже не задумался. Это ничего, что история звучит как бред. Сейчас просто время такое. Мы должны верить каждому слову, исходящему из уст женщин.   
Тимми закусывает нижнюю губу и сосредоточенно трется щекой о член Арми, словно перед ним волшебная лампа, исполняющая желания, и стоит джинну-Арми произнести нужные слова, как движение TimeUp прекратит свое существование.   
Тимми, кстати, так и не сподобился купить значок знаменитого движения, хотя перед церемонией Золотого Глобуса всем им ясно намекали, что со значком шансов на победу будет чуть больше, чем без него. Плевать. Зато как охуенно Тимми смотрелся в черном. Арми удалось утащить его в туалетную кабинку еще до того, как церемония, обернувшаяся полным разочарованием, началась. И главная награда все же побывала тем вечером у него в руках. Она обжигала пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз и вылизывала ладонь, которой он зажимал ей рот, чтобы не стонала слишком громко. 

Движению за права женщин не в чем их упрекнуть. Они уважают женщин, настолько уважают, что предпочли оградить их от своего тлетворного влияния и спят друг с другом. 

— Я не менее ужасен, — подхватывает Арми, покровительственно опустив руку Тимми на затылок. — Посмел заявить в интервью, что не отказался бы поработать с Романом Полански. Считаю, что личность человека можно и нужно отделять от плодов его творчества.   
— Кроме того, наш фильм пропагандирует педофилию, — с удовольствием подытоживает Тимми. Ему приходится делать паузы между словами, чтобы успевать проводить языком по члену Арми.   
— Само собой. Хрупкий и невинный Элио оказывается соблазнен грубым взрослым мужланом, которому от него только одно и нужно, — ядовитым тоном подтверждает Арми.   
Тимми смотрит на него потемневшими от возбуждения глазами.   
— Разве это ложь? Только одно тебе от меня и нужно.   
— Фффф. Займи наконец свой рот, а то говоришь ужасные вещи.   
_Слышала бы тебя бабушка._ Эту фразу Арми решает не добавлять, не хочет одним неосторожным словом перекинуть Тимми обратно на Светлую сторону Силы, закончить их маленькую игру раньше времени. К бабушке Тимми относится с особым трепетом.   
— Тиран, — манерно вздыхает Тимми, прежде чем открывает рот шире и замирает в таком положении.   
Арми любит сперва сам толкнуться в его рот и лишь потом позволяет Тимми блеснуть порочными талантами. После пары лет общения с внушительных размеров достоинством Арми Тимми существенно улучшил навыки в области минетов и теперь мог брать член до конца, позволяя ему упираться в заднюю стенку горла, не кашляя и не давясь.   
Но с тех пор, как он сильно похудел для съемок в "Красивом мальчике", Арми больше всего нравится не это. Он обожает смотреть, как член изнутри упирается в щеку Тимми. Только при таких обстоятельствах у его мальчика вновь появляется намек на щеки.   
Арми искренне переживает о состоянии здоровья Тимми, но это не мешает ему ментально дрочить на чужую хрупкость и невесомость.   
В конце концов, они с Тимми всего лишь люди, и иногда им это необходимо — дать себе индульгенцию на определенное количество ужасных мыслей или действий. Ненадолго, будучи наедине друг с другом, не боясь,что партнер сбежит в ужасе, прознав про фантазии любимого человека.   
Тимми толерантен почти ко всем его капризам. Укусы, связывание, грубый секс, шлепки по заднице и даже пощечины — кто бы мог подумать, что под личиной этого прекрасного скромного ангела может прятаться любопытный бес, готовый к экспериментам в постели.   
После того, как Арми насмотрелся в сети на снимки нескладного Тимоти-подростка, у них появилась шутка про демона, который однажды явился в театральную школу и (не иначе как на спор) вселился в тело юного рэпера Литтл Тимми Тима, сделав его неотразимой голливудской красоткой.  
Арми мог увидеть отблески адского пламени в глазах Тимоти, когда они занимались сексом. 

Разговор ненадолго прерывается. Тимми увлеченно, с искренней отдачей ублажает Арми языком, периодически поглаживая тонкими пальчиками по яйцам. Это тоже неимоверно возбуждает — видеть, как те самые пальцы, что могут пробежаться по клавишам пианино, извлекая из инструмента прекрасную мелодию, осторожно касаются самых, казалось бы, неприглядных частей его тела.   
Впрочем, Тимми питает к яйцам Арми самые нежные чувства. На телевизионной передаче в Париже пришлось яростно пинать его под столом, чтобы перестал их нахваливать в прямом эфире.   
После окончания передачи Арми загнал Тимми в угол гримерки, поставил на колени и велел на деле доказать свою любовь.   
Элизабет бродила где-то неподалеку, они (обычное дело!) находились в шаге от грандиозного скандала, но Тимоти великолепно справился с заданием.   
Талантливая разносторонняя натура. Арми гордился им. 

— Осторожнее, медоед, не оторви их, — произносит Арми, когда Тимми в очередной раз касается его яиц, слабо сжимая их в ладонях.   
— А может быть ты это заслужил, — возражает Тимми, выпустив изо рта его член и слизнув языком ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся от его губ до головки пениса. — Ты, женатый человек, позвавший в гости юного влюбленного в тебя актера только для того, чтобы уговорить его на минет. Оскверняешь семейный очаг! Посмотри, тут же повсюду лежат игрушки твоих детей.   
Осуждающе цокнув языком, Тимми оттолкнул в сторону голубого плюшевого кролика Форда, действительно валявшего неподалеку.   
Опасный момент. Если бы не непреодолимая потребность закончить начатое и дойти уже до той грани, за которой нет ничего, кроме ярчайшей вспышки наслаждения, Арми мог бы действительно устыдиться.   
Вместо этого, он обещает себе, что следующая их с Тимми ролевая игра будет про отца и сына, с обязательной поркой последнего. 

— Замолчи и иди сюда, — отрывисто говорит Арми, хлопая себя по колену.   
Повторять приглашение не приходится. Тимми расстегивает молнию на собственных джинсах ( _опять он "совершенно случайно" забыл дома нижнее белье_ ), спускает их ниже бедер и усаживается к Арми на колени, прижимаясь своим возбужденным членом к его. Проделав сию нехитрую манипуляцию, Тимми адресует Арми самодовольно-блядскую улыбку.   
Отвечая ему похожей улыбкой, таящей в себе обещание всяческих сладострастных кар, Арми обхватывает рукой оба члена, теснее прижимая их друг к другу. Тимми вздрагивает от первых прикосновений и приглушенно стонет куда ему в шею. Стоны его всегда звучат немного жалобно. Музыка для ушей Арми. Первоклассная добыча для хищника. Арми хотелось бы не ограничиваться ручной работой, а добраться до его задницы и после нескольких спешных толчков кончить прямо в нее, но он слишком возбужден, чтобы тратить время на необходимую подготовку. Несмотря на столько месяцев плодотворнейшей "дружбы", задница Тимми все еще остается чрезвычайно узкой. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, совсем нет...  
Ничего, в другой раз. А сейчас Арми достаточно воспоминаний о том, как чудесно бывает двигаться в этой заднице, помноженных на нынешние приятные ощущения.   
Движения его руки становятся все более торопливыми и резкими, возможно, несколько болезненными для Тимми, но и он не намерен жаловаться на жестокое с собой обращение. Вместо этого он продолжает тихонько постанывать, да еще и голову запрокидывает, обнажая белоснежную шею, отмеченную немногочисленными точками-родинками. Разве можно удержаться от укуса?   
Арми кусает Тимми ровно за мгновение до оргазма, глубоко вонзая зубы в белоснежную кожу. "Мой, мой, мой" — стучит у него в висках. Навязчивая идея, зависимость, любовь, называйте как угодно. Все вместе.   
Он пачкает спермой член Тимми и с удовольствием размазывает ее, заодно помогая Тимми последовать за ним на пик наслаждения. Член у Тимми такой же, как он весь — небольшой (особенно если сравнивать с внушительными размерами Арми), аккуратный и красивый. Арми отлично знает, как с ним следует обращаться. Даже в самый первый раз, случившийся во время приснопамятной "единственной репетиции", вышло хорошо.   
Тимми вскрикивает, когда кончает, и, обессиленный, опускает голову, упираясь лбом в плечо Арми. Они оба тяжело дышат, медленно, с неохотой, осознавая, что игра подошла к концу. Пора вновь становиться разумными, хорошими людьми, неспособными на разговоры вроде того, что они вели только что.   
Тимми неразборчиво шепчет себе под нос.   
— А? — Уточняет Арми.   
Тимми поднимает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Казалось бы, котик теперь сыт и утомлен, но тень лукавства все же видится во взгляде.   
— Я говорю, что еще ты ужасный, потому что показывал мне Последнее танго в Париже, — мурлычет он. — Помнишь, какие претензии были к Бертолуччи?   
— Так, ну все. Замолчи, или в следующий раз я тоже схожу на кухню за маслом, — грозит ему пальцем Арми.   
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас масла у вас нет? — насмешливо улыбается Тимми, совершая провокационное движение бедрами. — О, мистер Аммёр, — говорит он, произнося фамилию партнера на французский манер, — какое упущение с вашей стороны.   
Тело Арми отзывается на его призыв новой волной возбуждения, похожей на электрический разряд. 

Пристально вглядываясь в темнеющий след от укуса на шее Тимми, Арми пытается припомнить, покупал ли он масло, когда в последний раз наведывался в ближайший супермаркет, и, если нет, успеет ли добраться туда сейчас. 

Стать хорошими людьми они с Тимми завсегда смогут, а супермаркет закрывается в девять.


End file.
